Dragon Sword
by Jackal2332
Summary: The quest for the Dragon sword contiunes as the men travel farther into Kalimador
1. Default Chapter

Dragon Sword  
Prolouge  
  
I don't own warcraft frozen throne or any of the characters except mine.  
  
This story takes place 8 months after the orcs attacked Theramore. This is about Jack son of Brandon, he is an 18-year-old warrior who has come from Lordaeron and has risen through the ranks fighting against the undead scourge and fighting at the battle of Mount Hyjal Summit. Where he fought along side Jaina Proudmoore and the human alliance. He was one of the few survivors that made it out of the human base before Archimonde destroyed it. He is 6 feet tall has long brown hair below his ears, has gray eyes, is a little on the heavier side not handsome but no where near ugly and is pretty strong. Where he fought along side Jaina Proudmoore and the human alliance. He was one of the few survivors that made it out of the human base before Archimonde destroyed it. As the humans and the rest parted ways he helped with the building of the new city of Theramore. He soon became one of the major commanders that helped with the island defenses. When he heard of the news of Jaina's father returning and taking power he thought only of the military at the time. But when he heard that Daelin Proudmoore had intentions to attack the orcs and destroy them he quickly withdrew any support of the Admiral and took his small group of warriors away from Theramore. Before the invasion he came back to Theramore and said to anyone that still heard favor to the pact they made to the orcs to come with him. He got 1 out of every 10 soldiers to go with him, leaving him with a force of 10,000 men. After the orcs were victorious and had left he helped with rebuilding the city, buffing up the almost destroyed army. After five months of rebuilding, the city began to reaffirm itself as a powerful nation. Jaina was back in control of the nation and trying very hard to keep it stable. The economy was weak but rebuilding itself slowly. Jack was working very hard to keep the military in check but still too young to become a major commander. Three months later the army was up and running ready to defend the island from attack, had a decent size navy going, and has the economy under control and began trading with the orcs, but that was all. Jaina new as well as some of the other advisors that it would be along time before the humans could trust the orcs to be their allies again. So the they carried on like always but the young officer Jack was not yet satisfied he still had fears of the undead coming to take their land and crushing the last forces of Lordaeron. He had heard legends of a blade that was even stronger then that of dragon's skin said to be forged by the titans themselves. And that is where are story begins  
  
------------------------------------------- well there u go my first fan fic any thing u wanna say go right ahead. 


	2. Meeting

Chapter 1  
Plans  
  
The place is Jack's house in Theramore city it is a little past 11 in the morning on a Friday. "Uggg" Jack said as he began to get up from his bed. "Man if I wasn't such a high officer I'd be out cleaning the stables for sleeping in so late." He said, as he got up he looked around his room. It was simple nothing except his sword and shield along with his armor. He only wore a few pieces of armor, as he thought it to be too hard to move in it. A chair a bookshelf with a good amount of books both read and unread. As he got up he put on a regular shirt with some normal gray pants and walked outside his room into the kitchen area downstairs. He found some bread and a little butter to eat along with some water to drink. When he finished he got up and strapped on his sword and shield but none of his armor, he thought he wouldn't need it today. So he walked out into the bustling streets of Theramore and looked at the markets trying to sell their things such as food, jewelry, weapons, shoes, and many other goods. But now was not the time to buy. He made his way towards the main castle of Theramore where Jaina Proudmoore lived and worked. As he made was way to it he ran into many guards and workers that new him, he said high to them but that was about all he had a small meeting to attend. He entered the huge hallway that housed many of the front guards, paintings, statues and doorways to other halls the front hall way had beautiful handcrafted marble arches a giant red robe that people walked on and little towers that held the guards on duty. Jack had been here before so the guards let him pass. He entered the third door to his left into the meeting hall where the counselors and Jaina herself was waiting. "LATE AGAIN SON OF BRANDON!!" yelled one of the larger counselors. "Keep your armor on general I was just helping some poor soul who lost her pet and I had to help her she was cryi." "OOO Like we haven't heard this one before." Said one of the mages to his left. "Calm down gentle men we have business to discus." Said the woman at the front. "Thank you Jaina". Jack said. She smiled towards him and said "Well Lets get this meeting under way, shall we?" ------------------------------------- Alright 2nd chapter done yes more things to come rnr 


	3. Decisions

Chapter 2  
Decisions I don't own warcraft frozen throne or any of the characters except mine.  
  
"Can we please get on with this?" said Langers Longbeard the dwarven riflemen commander. "Yes we may," said Jaina. "Now first order of business is to discus the current state of our economy." "Nicholas, when ever you are ready." An old man with a long white beard baring a wizard's staff, stood up and began to read what he had on his parchment. "As you can all tell by these recent...." "Blah Blah Blah" Jack said. He never really cared that much about the economy as long as it didn't affect the military. He had has own speech that he was ready to give. "And that is the current state of our economy." He finish, "At last" Jack said to himself under his breath. "Miss Proudmoore I have something to say" Jack said. "Yes go on". "As we all know the Burning Legion was destroyed almost a year ago." "But the undead scourge is still a foe that must be dealt with as soon as possible as to not become to powerful." "Bah, it is to late for that." Said Andrew Nightrider captain of the knights. Ignoring the knight's comment he continued. "There is a blade that is said to be stronger then that of any blade crafted on this earth." "As we all know Arthas bares the rune blade Frostmourn." "I believe that with this blade we can stop Arthas and, maybe, retake Lordaeron from the scourge.  
  
"Ha you talk of nonsense fool there is no such blade." Yelled Nicholas, "This blade is only a myth a legend not to be based on anything at all." "How many men do you think to take on this expedition?" Said the general in charge of the military forces on Theramore. "At least 1/5 of the army" Jack said weakly. "You fool I well not risk that many soldiers on one boy's crazy dream." He said back. "It's not crazy, the night elves spoke of it and know its location." "Then why don't the elves go get it themselves and use it?" "Well because they have tried it and none of them came back alive." "There you see there is no point in risking our soldiers for this suicide quest." "Fine if you well not help me I well find others that will." "And who exactly is going to help you?" "The bandits on the outskirts of the city of course." With that Jack left the entire group at the table without a word. "They will see this isn't just some stupid dream its real and I well come back and show them." He said under his breath. As he left the hall he began to think of where he would get the money for all of those mercenaries. "Damn it where am I going to get the money for all this?" 


	4. Money

Chapter 3  
Money I don't own warcraft or any of the people in it except my own Well I got my first person to review and it was a flame. But that what's you get when its your first fan fic. But I do need the help and I do put breaks in there I don't know why it comes up as one big block of words it shouldn't but I'll try to fix that as we go. By the cultist I do appreciate your help but before you start shooting off your mouth about grammar learn to spell right first.  
  
As Jack left the hall he had a big problem mercenaries don't fight for loyalty they fight for money, and money wasn't something he really had a lot of. As he made his way to the streets he began thinking of finding a sponsor in the richer section of the city that might help him. But they were always stuck up and didn't really care about the common man.  
  
He then began to walk towards the bank and see how much money he might be able to take out in loan for some mercenaries when a blue arcane light flashed on him. It was Jaina who appeared after a few seconds.  
  
"Well you sure did leave that meeting in a hurry didn't you?" she said teasing him. "Not now Jaina I'm not in the mood." "I just got my biggest idea shot down by some upper class snobs." He finished and kept walking. "Now hold on, I didn't come down here to make fun of you." She said walking after him, "Oh yeah you just wanted to get away from that meeting." Jack shot back. "That and I think your idea has some truth to it." "If our night eleven allies say it is true then I think there is a good chance it is." "Well I don't expect I'm getting any soldiers am I." "No but I can give you credit to hire those men you need." She wrote on some official looking document. "Here take this, it well allow you to take any amount of money that the bank holds." She said, "Wow thanks" Jack said after a few shocked seconds. "Now you better be right about this other wise I just wasted a lot of money on you." "Don't worry I know exactly what I'm doing." "Last time you said that we had the entire base on its highest guard for more then 2 weeks." She stated. "Now please don't bankrupt us with this." She said as she began walking back to the castle." "Ha ha you know me." "That's what I'm afraid of" she said under her breath.  
  
After Jack got over at how much money he could have now he went strait to the bank. "Hello there sir how may I help u today." Said the clerk at the front desk.  
  
"Hello yes I would like to take out 500,000 pieces of gold please." He said very coolly. "Yes sir.......wait a minute how much did you say?!" "500,000" Jack said again. "Well I would like to see at least some papers before I hand that much over to you." "No one on this entire island his that much money not even the people on the north side of town." "Is this some sort of a robbery?" "Am I being robbed?!" Before the man called the guards or did something rash Jack showed him the slip of paper that Jaina gave him. "You were saying?" Jack said. "Hmmmm by order of Jaina Proudmoore this slip of paper gives the man Jack the right to withdraw as much money he wishes from the royal bank account." "Well alright I suppose but how well you carry this much?" "PEASANTS!!!" Jack yelled. At that moment 45 peasants entered the room with wheel barrels to carry the money out. "Yeah I got it covered, just tell your men to put the money in there."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
HAHA chapter 3 is done YEAAAAAAAA.  
  
Please read and review flames are good so are compliments. Don't feel like you have to be mean. But then again from experience it is a lot of fun. 


	5. The question

Chapter 4  
The question Don't own any warcraft people accept my own and places.  
  
Well this is my 4th chapter and the real action won't really start until we are in the more as you can see. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
The Mercenaries village was about two miles away from the city of Theramore. It was located by the sea but not on the beach more inland then that. The village was made out of bars and tents. There is no police force out here, there is no law, you fight for yourself and hope to god you don't piss off the wrong people. The strongest warriors had some influence here but not a lot. The strongest warrior was the Bandit Lord called, Moon caller. He didn't like much the people from the city but he'd fight for the right price.  
  
Jack began his journey to the village outside of the city with a train of horses carrying the gold and some peasants taking care of these horses. He needed to be on his guard if the bandits did not want to fight for the gold and simply take it. He hoped he could trust the bandits enough to fight for him, at least for the right price.  
  
One and half hour later the caravan was there. Jack had a speech ready but now all of a sudden had lost it. Some assigns had just come out of one of the bars and were drunk, as it seemed. Jack called for there them to see if they wanted to fight for him. They took it the wrong way and began throwing their spears at him shouting in a drunken rage "NO OUTSIDERS ARE WELCOME HERE. At the right moment Jack ducked the spears barely missing him and hitting some poor peasants not paying attention. Other mercenaries heard the screams of the dying peasants and they soon began rushing to see what the problem was.  
  
"Well this isn't going as I hoped it would." Jack said under his breath. Taking out his sword and shield Jack rushed the pair of assigns and was lucky enough to knock one of them down with his shield and thrust his sword into the chest of the other one standing behind him. Shocked and confused of his friend's sudden death (along with him being drunk) the assign put down his spear and surrendered. "What is going on here!" said a loud booming voice. Jack looked up and saw a huge bandit lord on horseback coming towards him with his sword drawn. "Are you the one who killed this man here?" said the bandit lord. "Are you in charge of these men?" Jack said back his weapons still out and his sword now sporting a new crimson color. "You could say that but why is this man dead?" "He tried to kill me." Jack simply stated, "Now if you are in charge of most of these men then we have business to discuss." "What kind of business?" The bandit lord said. "I want to hire ever single mercenary in this entire camp." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Ha yes 4th chapter down and more stuff to come. Will Jack get his army or will he get nothing. Well since this story is not even ¼ the way down I think you know the answer 


	6. The answer

Chapter 5  
The answer  
  
Don't own any warcraft guys or places or things except mine. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"Well some of these men are under my control, but not all of them." The bandit lord said. "Well may I see the leaders of all of these men?" Jack said.  
  
"Yes you may." Said a voice in the crowd. At that moment five other bandit lords came from the crowd of warriors making a small circle around Jack. "And if you wish to hire us all then you must have a good amount of money." said the one behind him. Jack still with his sword and shield still out, not wanting to trust these new comers from the crowd. "Well you see all those horses right there; they altogether hold an amount of 500,000 gold." Jack said, hoping that the bandits would accept that amount of money for pay. "Well mister, um sorry I didn't catch your name, what was it?" said the bandit to Jack's left. "It is Jack". Well then Jack you have a deal with me" said the one to his left. "And I believe that you have the same answer from the rest of us." Said the original Bandit Lord to his front.  
  
"If we are to be working together then I believe we should introduce ourselves," said the front bandit Lord. "I am Moon Caller, the man to my right is Black Stalker. The man to his right is Wolf Chaser. The man to my left is Flame dancer. And the one to his left we just call him Twitch.  
  
As Jack took all of these people in he began to study their features.  
Moon Caller looked to be in his late 30's tall, brown hair cut nice  
and short, dark gray eyes a strong build to him a stern look to his  
face and no facial hair.  
Black Stalker seemed to be in his early 30's, he was short, had little  
body mass to him, they all seemingly had the same hair cut along with  
no facial hair but this one seemed a little more at ease with things.  
Wolf Chaser seemed to be of almost average in ever aspect he had  
blonde hair and green eyes, he seemed to be in his late 20's he looked  
like he didn't care about that much around him.  
Flame dancer on the other hand was very different he was taller then  
Moon Caller almost by a head and had dark brown hair seemed to be in  
his early 40's he looked like he was mad and would jump on someone at  
any second. He had brown eyes.  
The last of them, known as Twitch was almost completely different from  
all of them (as if the name didn't give it away.) He was between the  
height of Black Stalker and Wolf Chaser. He had blonde hair that was  
not kept at all like the others. He couldn't have been older then 18.  
He had blue eyes that seemed almost afraid of everything that he  
walked by.  
After some silence Jack said to the bandit lords and the other troops.  
"Since I hired you all you are all under my control, your bandit lords  
are your commanders and my captains, the chain of commend will go down  
as they choose. As for the rest we will be leaving in two weeks, you  
well all be paid the lump sum of gold now and be expected to follow me  
until you die or you are told you are no longer under my command. If  
you die along the way your body will not be buried and it well not be  
sent back to your families, if you have any. When you die your gold  
that was given to you will be distributed about your comrades. If you  
are caught trying to kill each other you will be fined half of your  
money. If we find any treasures along the way they will be divided out  
among you. Are there any questions?" Jack said. The entire town was  
silent. "Alright then the gold will be given to you. Now I except you  
all to be at the main docks in two weeks if you are not then you will  
be hunted down for stealing from the Theramore banks." "Thank you and  
I know I will see you all there."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------  
alright chapter 5 down read and review 


	7. The Trip begins

Chapter 6  
The trip begins  
  
Hello everyone that isn't reviewing or reading this. This is my sixth chapter in this story. Please someone review I can't get any better unless someone says something. Any way enjoy I don't own any warcraft things blizzard does. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh the fresh sea air" Jack said to himself.  
  
It had been two weeks since Jack struck a deal with the bandit lords and he had used the rest of the money that was left to buy supplies and transport ships. The morning was crisp and clear. The harbor was buzzing with activity as the last arrangements were being made. All seven thousand of his new army had come in one giant mass. There was a great amount of transport ships in the harbor all of them filled to the brim with men.  
  
Jack looked at the ships and was ready to board them; he just had to say a few things before he left. Jaina and the consul members that all thought he was crazy had showed up to see him off. Some of them forced to be here looked quite unpleased. "Well Jaina thank you for all your help with this and I promise you I well not come back empty handed." Jack said. Jaina only smiled and said "goodbye and good luck." Jack then turned to Jaina's advisors did a quick bow and bored the last ship. With a great bang on the drums of the lead transport ship the others made there way out of the harbor and to the lands of Southern Kalimdor were their drop zone would be.  
  
Jack had made plans to try a stay away from the orcs for as long as possible. With relations still bad he did not want to try and press his luck.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------- Two days later they had land in sight and would be there by nightfall. Jack who was never good at being on the seas spent much of his time below decks waiting it out. But when land was said he was right up at the front of the ship. Things had gone off without a hitch, or so he thought.  
  
All of a sudden the look out man on the crows nest screamed "HARPIESSSSSSSSSS" Jack wildly looked around to spot them. At the front of the ship 50 harpies could be seen coming towards them. "SPEARMEN TO THE FRONT!!!" Jack yelled. All spearmen that were on the deck of the front ships came running out with their spears ready. They then got themselves ready and were waiting until the harpies were in range. Jack waiting for the right time to give the command could almost feel the pressure in the air; this would be the first time his men would be tested in his view. At the right moment when the first harpies were in clear shot, the order came from Black Stalker who was also in one of the main ships. "FIRE" he screamed, with that order a blanket of spears few out of the ships and into the first wave of harpies.  
  
Out of all the spears that were thrown only ¼ of them connected with the first harpies. Being enough to kill the beasts and sending their bodies into the sea. The next wave of harpies were a tad luckier as some of them made it to the ships and picked up some of the spear throwers and other men on the ship. Killing them either on contact or by putting their claws deep into their skin and then dropping them into the ocean. With 2 more waves coming the battle became bloodier. The harpies losing more of their numbers then that of Jack's were still determined to defeat these invaders. Not wanting to be left out of the action Jack took one of the dead spearman's case of spears and began throwing them at the harpies. After a few tries Jack finally hit one of them as they came crashing down on the ship Jack dove out of the way as the harpy came crashing down killing two men that were next to Jack. Thankfully the ship held throughout the battle and the men kept on fighting. The screams of dying men could be heard everywhere. But thanks to the humans over whelming manpower they were able to defeat all of the harpies that decide to stay.  
  
Once the harpies were dealt with the men gave a huge sounding cheer. Jack also glad that his men had done so well against the harpies found himself cheering as well.  
  
When they had finally made landfall on the coast they had set up camp for the night and took roll call to see who was dead. Over all they had lost only 50 men to that fight.  
  
After roll call was finished Jack came up and said. "I am very proud of all of you that fought today. Like I said before, since these 50 people died today their gold well be divide among you. Now get to bed early we move out tomorrow morning." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- All right chapter 6 done read and review. 


	8. To close To bad

Chapter 7  
To close to bad  
  
Hey 7th chapter up. If you are confused by any of this go right ahead and say something. I don't own any warcraft stuff only blizzard does ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
It is early the next morning and all of the troops at the camp. Most of the men are up by now since they didn't really like sleeping on the beach. It was a dull gray morning, not a good one to start marching on. Never the less at 6:30 A.M. a trumpet was sounded and the men came racing out of their tents and were in line for roll call and then a light breakfast.  
  
Soon after they began marching towards there first way point. They would follow the coastline until they were past the Tauren lands of Mulgore. Then they would head due north into the land of the night elves. Then after they were safely with the elves they would then continue past the World Tree and into the ancient ruins along Dark Shore, were the blade was said to be held.  
  
All seemed well as each bandit lord now moved his group of warriors in lines big squares each one keeping his men in tight formation as to not be lost with the other commanders' units. There was Black Stalker who was in the front, Moon Caller behind him, Wolf Chaser in the middle, Flame Dancer behind him, and of course Twitch in the back guarding the supply caravan. The land of the Barrens was not a friendly place to be, it was a good thing they walked along the coast to keep themselves cool. When they had to journey inward was when the real test of these men would begin.  
  
"Well at least the first few hours of our march are going well." Jack said to Twitch. Who gave a small nod and a jumble of words that Jack couldn't really understand. "Well keep up the good work fella" Jack said to him. "Hello Wolf Chaser" Jack said trying to sound friendly. "Sir" he said respectfully. "Well....umm what's on your mind?" Jack said. "Wondering how long this will take, and if its worth it." He said somewhat absent- mindedly. "That's nice" Jack said. But before Jack could say anything else he heard a rumbling and saw a large amount of Centaur warriors heading in the direction of Black Stalker. Black Stalker yelled to his front melee units to put up their shields and have their axes at the ready. Jack ordered Moon Caller to help the other commander. The Centaur were running down a Hugh hill that would make it impossible to see them coming from Jack's position. "Damn if only they had a few more minutes for Black Stalker to have his men take the high ground it would have made things much easier" he thought to himself. But they would have to make due with what had been given to them. "GO FORWORD" Jack yelled, raising his sword and charging in on his horse.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHO KNOWS READ AND REVIEW 


End file.
